Wanna Talk About Me
by EtsukoNino
Summary: Serra and Erk get into an interesting “conversation” one shot


Wanna Talk About Me:

Serra and Erk get into an interesting "conversation" one shot

AN: Totally inspired after hearing some song on the radio. Lyrics are from: I Wanna Talk About Me, by Toby Keith. Other then that, its just another random writing thing.

Disclaimer: Nintendo stole Fire Emblem from me? –gets sued for LYING-

Nintendo Lawyer: EtsukoNino does _not_ own Fire Emblem.

Etsuko Nino: I hate you. –get house taken away for no damn reason- Nuuu!

_We talk about your work how your boss is a jerk  
_

_We talk about your church and your head when it hurts  
_

_We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother  
_

_About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover  
_

_We talk about your friends and the places that you've been  
_

_We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin  
_

_The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
_

_And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes_

He didn't have any time to escape.

"Oh Erk!" Serra cried, running towards the violet haired mage with staff in hand. A cheerful smile was on her face as she finally reached him. "Were you going somewhere?" She asked curiously.

_Someday she's going to get shot by an arrow because she couldn't mind her own business._ Erk thought bitterly, his eyes flashing with despair and annoyance. Biting back his raw words, he only looked at her as if she had just manifested from the shadows (which he swore she must have done). "I was… no…" He murmured, knowing that no matter what he said, the pink haired cleric _would_ follow and that she would _talk_ all the way.

"Oh, how boring." Serra replied, crossing her arms but still wearing her smiling face. "You absolutely have nothing to do? Well that simply _will not_ do! Come with me Erk! You should consider it an honor that I'm going out of my way to make your day more interesting." She insisted.

"But I--." Erk began.

"But you just said you had nothing to do! Oh! You _lied_ to me, didn't you? You surprise me, Erk! I thought you were _better_ then that! O' Dear Elemine! Forgive this one for his sins!" She wailed.

Her voice… was like… death itself. Like one of those annoying song birds that sing at sunrise outside your tent. Like… fingernails on a chalk board. Whatever it was… it made his ears hurt. "I-… That is… fine…" The mage sighed, having been forced to give into the cleric's whims.

"Yay!" Serra cheered, throwing a fist in the air. "Consider yourself lucky, it isn't everyday a noble woman such as myself should walk with a commoner. Follow me, Erk!"

Silence. "…It's going to be a long day…"

_You know talking about you makes me smile_

_  
But every once in awhile_

__

I wanna talk about me

_  
Wanna talk about i_

_  
Wanna talk about number one_

_  
Oh my me mind_

_  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see_

_  
I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally_

_  
I wanna talk about me_

Would holding his Thunder tome in the air cause lightening to strike him?

"Erk! Hurry up! Oh! How _dare you_ make a lady wait!-? I could be attacked by rouge bandits or by some stranger who has fallen madly in love with me! Don't you care about my safety? Oh! How rude! Terribly, awfully, rude!" Serra ranted, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the mage to follow.

_Not even Matthew is that lucky…_ Erk thought, forcing one foot in front of the other as he made his way to the annoying cleric.

_We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes_

_  
Your high school team and your moisturizer crème_

_  
We talk about your nanna up in muncie, Indiana_

_  
We talk about your grandma down in Alabama_

_  
We talk about your guys of every shape and size_

_  
The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize_

_  
We talk about your heart, about your brains and your smarts_

_  
And your medical charts and when you start_

Her voice made his mind feel like it would split in two.

"Oh, Erk, you could at least look like your enjoying yourself." The cleric insisted, taking a break from her monologue to offer the mentally abused mage some unwanted attention. "I would have asked Lord Hector to come with me, but I thought it was probably best to leave him with Lady Lyn. You know, Lord Hector fancies her. But he doesn't know how to speak or treat a lady, which is why Lady Lyn hasn't returned the feelings. But I think she likes him too. Oh! Isn't it dramatic, Erk? …Erk? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked, noticing that the mage looked like he was going to be incredibly ill.

"No…" He moaned, raising his hand to his forehead. His head ached. "It's nothing… continue talking." He insisted. He quickly fell silent upon realizing what he had said. For the first time in his life, he cursed at Pent and Louise for teaching him how to be a gentleman.

_You know talking about you makes me grin_

_  
But every now and then_

I wanna talk about me

_  
Wanna talk about i_

_  
Wanna talk about number one_

_  
Oh my me mind_

_  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see_

_  
I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally_

_  
I wanna talk about me_

He remembered reading somewhere that anima was stronger then light…

"Ugh. It's awfully humid here, isn't it? Why did Lord Eliwood chose here of all places to set camp? I suppose he has his reasons but… this is absolute abuse to my features." The cleric whined, fanning herself with her hand. "It's absolutely awful to my hair. And the terrain here, its murder. My legs are so sore, it's a shame my healing staff can't solve fatigue, isn't it?"

"Serra…" Erk began, taking the chance to speak while the pink haired woman paused for air.

"I---hm?" She asked, not the least bit phased that the mage had interrupted her.

"I…"

"Well, if you have something to say, say it!" Serra insisted.

The mage sighed once more. "Never… mind…"

_I wanna talk about me_

You you you you you you you you youyouyouyouyou

_  
I wanna talk about me_

I wanna talk about me

_  
Wanna talk about i_

_  
Wanna talk about number one_

_  
Oh my me mind_

_  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see_

_  
I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally_

_  
I wanna talk about me_

_  
I wanna talk about me_

Erk could just imagine Elemine up there on her high and mighty throne reading her Prayer Mail, sorting through all the prayers… Multiple prayers from the people of the camp had their prayers thrown into the Hell Bin for wanting to wish harm on a servant of Elemine. While Little Johnny and Little Susie's prayers to help some dying, drunk serial killer prostitute was given to some Angel to carry out.

"Hey, Erk?" The cleric asked suddenly, bringing the mage into the once single person conversation.

"…Yes?" Erk asked.

"Did you really mean it? What you said out on the battle field? Where… you said you'd stay by me to make sure I didn't disappear and get left behind?"

Erk remained silent.

"Answer me, Erk!" Serra demanded, turning around and looking cross.

"…Yes." Came Erk's solemn reply. "Don't you care… about what else… I said?" He asked. Thinking back, he felt guilty about everything now.

"Hmph. Of course not. Despite how rude and uncaring you can be, there's no way they'd every think of leaving me behind. Without me, everyone would die."

"But they would still have Lady Priscilla, and—."

Serra laughed. "No. It would be too much for them to handle. Oh, what would these people do without me?" She laughed. "But you know…?"

Silence.

"When you said that… It made me kind of happy…"

AN: Some of the lyric's don't exactly _fit_ but overall, it fits the scene pretty good…


End file.
